


［卫团］地窖还没打开但杀手已经追到你的时候应该怎么办

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 大卫用完小弗跳地道走了
Relationships: David King/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 9





	［卫团］地窖还没打开但杀手已经追到你的时候应该怎么办

“你找到了地窖？那又如何。”袖口蹭开刀刃上流动的血液，面具下的他勾起嘴角，饶有兴致地打量站在紧闭地道口前与他对视的大卫，他无路可逃了，空旷的庄稼地没有藏身之处，距离最近的板区早已消耗殆尽，他想要击倒他简直易如反掌。“你的朋友们还傻傻地等你到大门口和他们汇合呢，他们谨慎得甚至没有直接打开它。”

“...你平时可没这么多话，怎么，人被溜傻了气得？”杀手的威胁下大卫大方地耸耸肩，他在弗兰克的压迫下上前了一步，杀手举刀的动作因为他的动作犹豫了一瞬，挥出去的时候砍了个空——是钢筋铁骨，该死，这家伙憋了一整局都没有用过，他确实有些疏忽大意。

不过没事，把救命的机会用在这种无聊的地方实在不是聪明人该做的行为，他也许是想靠这个小小的机会让他迷失方向，可惜的是这一下反而缩短了他和猎人之间的距离，弗兰克忍不住为逃生者的天真愚蠢冷笑了一声，正要回身补上最后一刀时冲刺到他身后的人突然扑过来抱住了他。

“你这样可溜——你干什么！”大卫健硕的手臂勒在他的腰间，不留余力的一记手刀劈落他紧握手中的刀，他还没反应过来就被擒住了手腕。跟着是脆弱的膝窝处受到的踢击，伴随受到意外攻击的惊呼声他失去平衡向前倒去。

身体着地的瞬间大卫用膝盖把他的左手小臂压在地上，反扭起他的右胳膊，拳击手刻意没作收敛的力气让他的胳膊呈现出人类无法做到的弯折角度，他的头实打实挨上了地面，纵然隔了一层面具，他还是因为这冲击感到眼冒金星。

他不知道肩膀处的剧痛是否意味着他的手臂已然脱臼，突破临界点的感觉反而让人麻木，左侧手臂被外力中断了血液循环，凉意从指尖向上蔓延，大卫半身的重量压在上面，弗兰克几乎能听见肌肉包裹中的的骨头发出了求救似的呻吟。

他理所当然叫出了声。因为疼痛、愤怒、或许还有惊慌。面具削弱了叫声的分贝，可是空旷的庄稼地对于它的扩散相当有利，这大约会告诉其他逃生者们他们所在的位置，也许聪明一些的还能从他的惨叫声中联想到大卫战胜他的事实，弗兰克愤恨地咬牙，好在恶灵给予他的力量尚在有效期内，他只需平静下来，大卫匆忙的袭击总是有破绽的，而善于抓住机会是每个杀手的必修课。

他没等到这个机会，在露出破绽之前，大卫真的卸下了他的右手。他的尖叫于是只剩下纯粹的凄厉，关节错位与韧带拉伤的疼痛烈得真切，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，尖锐的耳鸣噪音快要把他逼疯，慌乱中他咬破了舌尖，腥甜血液随着喉结滚动与唾液一同滑进食道，紧张和惊恐引发的肌肉痉挛把少许血水错误地送进了气管，他开始上气不接下气地咳嗽，眼泪积蓄在他的眼眶里，他挣扎的时候终于是在眼角聚成了泪滴。包括汗水在内的体液交汇，顺着脸与面具的缝隙溢出，落进寒风农场的土地里作了微不足道的灌溉。对氧气的渴求阻挡在面具里，他急促的呼吸加剧了缺氧引发的眩晕，大卫松开他的右手，连接在身体上却失去了控制的肢体直直掉在干涸的土地上，扬起了一层细碎的沙土。

他或许应该感谢大卫帮他摘掉了面具，但一想到他失去了此时等同于他的遮羞布那般的面具，他又有些无所适从。

至少现在他的肺可以无拘无束地接纳氧气，这多少缓和了一些他的惊慌，尽管混着肉类腐败和沙尘气息的浑浊空气并不好闻。

汗水浸透的卫衣贴着皮肤的触感并不算好，可他暂时也只有忍受一个选项。大卫大概是起了身，限制左手行动的重量撤去，获得自由的同时弗兰克迫不及待地曲起手臂准备起身，从背后压上来的大卫胸口紧贴他的背部，与语气的温柔不相符，他说出来的话语无疑是在向他发出警告。

“别乱动，否则你可以让你的左手尝尝不一样的待遇。”

他不由自主地战栗起来，恶灵对杀手的修复进行得该死的慢，他没法确定自己是否应该先接回手臂才能督促恢复继续下去，他也暂时不能。大卫依靠先天优势把他压得死死的，在他腰侧摸索的手很快找到了进口，沿裤腰伸进弗兰克与地面亲密接触的胯部，随即手腕翻转解开了第一颗纽扣。

颤抖的咒骂声不可能动摇大卫，他在小杀手的垂死反抗中扒下了他的裤子，面朝地的姿势让他腿部可能发起的攻击受到限制，大卫分开他的大腿，膝盖抵着腿根保持双腿打开的角度，手指顺着会阴向上，指尖顶开闭合入口的时刻杀手瑟缩着身体，尚有活动力的左手拖着躯体试图向前爬动，却无法从压在他身上的重量中逃逸。

“求、求你...我会放了你的，我发誓...我保证不会——啊！”与杀手这一角色相逆反的、柔软，温暖且热情的甬道绞着他的手指，直至吞进拳击手指关节粗糙的茧，汗水沿着发尾聚成滴状，弗兰克哪里还有起初面对他的嘲弄和自信，带着哭腔的喘息听来甜美又引人发笑。

“放了我？你觉得现在的主导权在谁手里呢？”大卫轻哼一声笑了起来，他故意弯曲手指撑开狭窄的内里，凉飕飕的空气窜入弗兰克体内，他埋着头牙齿咬得咯咯作响，掺杂血丝的涎水沾湿嘴唇，肩膀处的锐痛与下身的钝痛如同两把尖刀轮流戳刺他的大脑，他的恳求变得语无伦次。

“下次、下次...你的新朋友不太擅长逃跑不是吗、我会、我可以...放了她，只要你能、呃呜、放过我...求你了...”作为回答的是体内某处腺体受到的粗暴刺激。呜咽陡然变调，哪怕他立刻收了声大卫也不愿放过挫他锐气的细节。

“感觉如何？”指腹重复按压那处开关似的地方，弗兰克抖得像筛子，咬着手背的力度撕裂毛细血管，绷带遮挡了泛起的红痕，大卫把折磨他的手指抽出，兀自替他翻了个身。沾有粘稠肠液的手掌覆上他的下身，另一手捏着弗兰克的下巴逼他和他对视，小杀手痛苦地紧闭双眼不愿松口，生理与心理受到双重打击的泪大颗大颗往下掉，大卫若无其事描述的事实令他羞耻不已。“你有反应了，弗兰克，对吗？”

他胡乱地摇头，夹杂哭声的哀求含糊不清，也起不了它应有的博取同情的效果。动弹不得的右手伴随被动的翻身垫在他自己的身下加剧了受损肌肉再次拉扯的痛楚，大卫不容他缓神，架着他的双腿微托起臀部，以手指充当辅助不由分说刺进未做完全准备的后穴。

柔嫩的肠肉吸附着他的性器，或许他和弗兰克都没法分辨这到底是抗拒还是欢迎。不复先前那般嚣张的杀手难堪地弓着腰扭动身体，他宛如曝于沙漠毒辣阳光下将死的鱼，尚存的求生欲敦促他发起可笑的垂死挣扎，可方圆几里都不存在他赖以生存的水域。

他愈是想逃，在他体内的另一个人逼得就越近。他听见大卫在全部进来后舒适地叹了一声，他在此刻如此厌恶他敏锐的听力。“啊...天哪，你可真紧...”

腹部胀痛，深埋其中的异物给他的感受异常清晰，他踢蹬的双腿被大卫的手臂夹在腰间，他掐着他的劲瘦腰肢开始抽动时弗兰克绷直了脚尖，他的理智在肉体相撞的粘腻响声中寸寸崩塌。似乎是觉得这样还不够，大卫俯身亲吻他挡着嘴唇用以堵住呻吟的手，舌尖轻碰发抖的手指，他尝到的是眼泪淡淡的咸味与血液稀薄的腥涩。

“...你比我上过的任何一个女人都棒得多。”

他上气不接下气的抽噎扰得大卫有些心烦意乱，他很快放弃了只是自己追求快意的插入行为，转而找起了更有乐子的方式。

比如——再一次对那个他用手指挑逗过的地方发起进攻。

目标转移引发了弗兰克的恐慌情绪，挡着脸颊维护最后尊严的手在空挥几下后抓紧了大卫的手腕，失控的惊叫声中他拼尽全力掰扯大卫攥紧他夹克的手指，前列腺液从他颤颤巍巍立起的器官顶端渗出，后穴一阵阵地收缩吸得另一个人直哼哼，他倒也无暇沉醉于弗兰克诚实身体的热情相邀，只毫无仁慈之心地反复碾压那处稍硬的凸起，陌生的快感淹没了年轻的杀手，不需要更多的精力他就得到了想要的结果。弗兰克在某个时刻发出了比以往任何一次都更高亢的尖叫，他大约已经忘了自己仍在比赛中，也早无心顾虑自己这副浪荡的样子是否会被闻声赶来的其他人撞见，全开放的空间中声音的振动消散得很快，他抓着大卫的袖口，像是被人关闭电源的机器那样停滞了所有，包括他的思考能力和抗争精神。而在他的种子落在夹克衫胸口的几秒后，他才重拾回些许神志。

他宁愿自己干脆沉溺其中不要醒来，当下他的处境对他而言愈是清醒越让他痛苦万分。

“只用后面就能高潮了吗...我还真是小看你了。”是故意夸大、蕴含深意的赞叹，小杀手羞恼地握紧了拳头。

他希望大卫能闭嘴。无比希望。

他再次咒骂起大卫、咒骂起人类，控诉这个该死的地方的该死规则，只是他沙哑低落的声音透着情欲和淫靡，他骂的越狠越多，越像是在刻意撩拨暧昧的氛围。

被男人强上，自己还确确实实从中获得了快感，以至于他跳过抚慰自己这一步骤靠着单纯的被插入达到了顶点。他努力让自己忽略掉这一点，大卫还是没有要停下的意思，他逼迫自己别去想会打消自己气焰的事。

很快他再也没了喋喋不休和胡思乱想的空闲，大卫顶弄着先前蹂躏过一遍的肠肉，按在他腰间的手离开，满怀爱怜地抚摸脖颈上颜色鲜艳的纹身，手指抹开细密的一层薄汗，弗兰克高潮过后疲惫的身体正艰难应付着大卫的索求时蓦地被掐住了脖子。

窒息感模糊了种种加之他身的酷刑带给他的感受，眼前的天空糊成空无一物的白，不知是因为缺氧濒死还是眼泪积蓄，视野的边角开始有漆黑蔓延，他像每一只被扼住咽喉、生命受到威胁的动物一样蹬着腿捻起拳捶打大卫掐着他脖子的手，做着因为力量相差悬殊而变得毫无意义的抵御。

他毫不怀疑大卫会对他下死手，谈笑间卸了他一条胳膊的家伙肯定不会在意拗断一个杀手的脊椎。更不用提他们并不会死，所以根本不需要手下留情。

大脑供血的减少错乱了他的心神，他所能理解的渐渐仅剩下大卫加速挺动的胯部和他愈发接近的尾声。

终局肃穆的钟声响起，弗兰克在大卫最后一次的深入中拱起背，双腿盘上他的腰，他知道自己在做什么，他从羞辱中获得了本不应该存在的欢愉，可他的身体无法拒绝被勾起的欲望，他服从于不属于男人的本能，期盼着接纳另一个人的体温。大卫俯身，身下人的配合方便了他，手上的力道在情到深处之时增大了几分，弗兰克断在喉咙里的呻吟格外让人兴奋，他低吼一声，为这场荒谬的对局画上了句点。

弗兰克绷得僵硬的躯体抽搐着承下腹腔内的炽热，大卫松开手，干脆利落地离开，把他与他混合的体液尽数擦到弗兰克的夹克上，然后他整理衣衫穿好了裤子起身走开。身旁的地窖开启发出了刺耳声响，他转过头，弗兰克对即将从捷径逃生的他没有任何反应，他无神的双眼映着天空中逐渐显形的恶灵，干涸的泪痕、被汗水粘附在额头的发丝和嘴唇上的血迹让他看起来分外狼狈。

他当然不可能同情他，何况他变成这样都是他一手造成的。

不过他还是走回弗兰克的身边，抬起他的身子拉出动弹不得的那条手臂，替他复原了错位的骨骼。

新鲜的疼痛激得他再次发起抖来，不过这一次很快就会结束。

“多谢款待。”大卫在他耳边留下最后一句话，随后在终局降临的末尾跳下了地道。

他不知道自己愣神了多久，在一切全都结束之后他丧失了时间的概念，某个瞬间他一个激灵直直坐起半身，顾不上身体的酸痛，手掌隔着夹克衫覆盖肚子里那团流动的火热，像是想起了什么那样克制不住地干呕起来。


End file.
